


Oh, Darling

by rtaf



Series: Christmas & Chill [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Ryan share a sweet moment before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Darling

As soon as the words, "Ryan, will you dance with me?" leave Meg's mouth, Ryan chuckles. Leave it to his girlfriend to have an endless supply of ideas for entertainment in her brain.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're almost asleep, dear," he tells her, looking down at her snuggled against his side, eyes blinking rapidly to keep awake.

"Nah, I'll be fine. C'mon, please?" she whines meekly, reaching a hand up to cup Ryan's cheek and stroking his cheekbone with her thumb.

He contemplates for a few seconds, "but Meg," he whines back. He knows it's useless to try and argue over such a simple request, he's probably going to give in. It's partly her charm and partly the Christmas spirit.

"Ryan," she mimics, lips forming a pout before sticking her tongue out at him. He hesitates, scrunching up his face before nodding. 

He's only agreeing because she's minutes away from passing out, so the dancing won't last long. The soft music in the background from her winter playlist also plays a part in the decision, working to her favor. He does have a background in theater but now he's older, and more self conscious of how clumsy he's gotten over the years. 

Although, if she's this tired, maybe Meg won't remember in the morning and it'll just be a memory in Ryan's mind.

She smiles in victory, gradually pushing herself off the couch and onto her feet, reaching out to help him up. He joins her in front of the TV, a small amount of space between them and the nearby table, but just enough to make it work.

Meg hooks her hands around his neck, stepping onto his feet when his hands tug her hips forward. Her mind's a little fuzzy with sleep but it's one of those times where she inwardly curses the height difference.

Ryan sways them gently to the slow beat of the r&b song. He isn't sure of the artist, most of Meg's music taste consists of new, up and coming artists whereas he prefers some of the classics. He creates a short pattern, a sort of box step on the hardwood floor. Right foot forward, then left so they come together, left foot to the side, followed by the right.

“You happy?” he asks playfully, leaning over a bit to rest his chin on her head. “Mmm… yeah,” Meg replies, voice hushed and slurred. Yup, she’s slowly slipping out of it.

Ryan takes small steps and moves his hands to rest on the small of her back. When the song changes he rocks them gently to the beat, finding himself enjoying it more than he thought he would. He thinks about the presents he’s bought her, wrapped to the best of his ability, sitting under the artificial spruce tree in their bedroom.

The new year is in less than a week and he remembers briefly discussing resolutions with Meg in the car on the way to work the other morning. Her resolution was to get more done in the day and quit procrastinating. Ryan had seconded her on the statement, on his own behalf, and added that his resolution was to hit the gym more.

She had scoffed, telling him it was unnecessary but, she would support him anyway. His lips curve upwards at the thought, how did he get so lucky with Meg? He’s never met anyone like her, although sappy, it’s true.

“Why have we not done this before?” he asks, not expecting a response and receiving only a shrug from Meg’s shoulders. Feeling her grip begin to loosen up on his neck, he takes the opportunity to sidestep them into the bedroom, unhooking her hands from him.

She smiles as her back hits the bed, a short distance to fall, and snuggles in. He helps rearrange her under the covers, tucking her in despite her lack of pyjamas.

He can’t imagine sleeping in jeans and a tank top to be comfortable but figures she’s so sleepy it doesn't matter. He takes the time to pull off his own jeans and shirt, changing into some pyjamas before hitting the light. 

He climbs into bed beside her and she shifts closer to him, nuzzling into his chest. Her breathing is gentle and steady against his. “G’night, Meg,” he whispers, running a hand soothingly up and down her back as he drifts to sleep, joining her in slumber.


End file.
